


1 2 punch

by minimoonp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	1 2 punch

A knock at the door, and an orange soul goes to answer. He looks down to see a small girl, that Aurey kid that Nala likes to hang out with. He gives her a great big smile and a wave, and Aurey gives him a weak smile in return, ringing her hands nervously.

"Uhm, hi Sam, is Nala home?" she asks lightly. She remembers this kid. He's the one with the same name as their orange soul. Nala talks fondly about him sometimes.

Sam shakes his head, apologetic. "Nope, just missed her actually. Sorry about that."

"Oh." Aurey replies, sounding slightly defeated.

His eyebrows raise in surprise as she casts her gaze downwards. He places a hand on her shoulder, and she glances back up.

"You can come in if you want to though. Momo and Jules dragged her away for a bit, but they can't be that long. You came all this way after all." He shrugged. "I don't bite, plus there's snacks in the fridge."

"Chocolate?"

"Heh, yeah and chocolate too."

Aurey figured she could stay for a little while. 

After a few minutes of snacking in the living room, Sam looked Aurey over quietly. She seemed to be a little bit in better spirits, but something was still eating at her. She had a few bruises here and there, he couldn't help but wonder how she got them.

"So... What did you want to see Nala about?" He asked, munching on the last of his orange slices.

"Uhm, it was nothing, really." Aurey replies quietly.

"It didn't seem like nothing. Maybe it doesn't have to wait until Nala gets back."

Aurey bites her lip, looking down at her hands. They still have a bit of melted chocolate on them.

"Well, I think I lost my magic. I don't know what to do."

Oh yikes, that had to suck. What would Nala do?

"Oh darn, didja check under the couch?" Aurey gave him a confused look. "I mean that's where I lose things."

She let out an exasperated groan. "Oh my gosh, I'm serious here. This isn't the time for terrible jokes."

He bit back a laugh. That wasn't the reaction he was going for at all, but it was still kind of funny.

"Ok, ok, sorry, serious time. I can be serious, I swear." He reassured her, despite her skeptical looks.

"I don't know how I can get by without it. The other kids were right, I'm a freak."

A freak, because she couldn't use magic? Sounded fake, but ok.

"That doesn't make you a freak, and if anyone tells you otherwise they're just being rude. You can totally get by without magic. It's not like it's necessary to do everyday tasks, and it's definitely not necessary to keep you alive."

"O-Oh yeah? How do you know?" she retorted, adding a rare bit of sass. What did he know?

"I've gone practically my whole life without using magic, until recently. It's not impossible." She quickly backed down at that. He has? How in the world... "Have people been picking on you cuz of it?"

She gave a mild grumble of confirmation, nodding.

Sam jumped up from his seat. "I can totally help with that then! Here come with me real quick."

"H-Huh? What are you-" Aurey scrambled to her feet as he firmly, but gently, whisked her away. He dragged her to the backyard, under the shade of the only tree in the area. "I still don't get what we're doing."

"I'm going to teach you how to fight with no magic." He was met with a stare. And silence. A lot of silence. "...What?"

"Has- Has Nala never told you that I dont?? Sam, I don't fight."

He sighed, "Ok, bad choice of words I see. You don't have to fight. But you shouldn't just stand there and take it. Face things head on, move a little!"

"I do try to move. What makes you think I-AH!" 

Aurey closed her eyes, as a punch came her way. When she felt no impact, she dared to slowly open her eyes again. There was no fist, just Sam giving her a look that screamed, 'I told you so.'

"So what was that about moving?"

"How was I supposed to move with you that close?"

"You gotta lift your arms, or something. Here, just a sec."

Sam stalked off back towards the house, and she watched as he left. She should've waited for Nala. This would not end well. She watched as he came back with a first aid kit. He wasn't about to make her fight was he, did he not hear what she'd said the first time?

"Gimme your hands." He said, popping open the little first aid box. She complied.

"Why though?"

He said nothing as he got out a roll of bandages and began wrapping her hands carefully, tongue sticking out in concentration.

"And... there. Now you're good to go!"

"And this'll help me how?" she asked.

"See, when you fight, you gotta throw punches and all that fun stuff." At least fun to him. "You have to block too though, but blocking barehanded kinda hurts when you're not used to it, and even if you are it still helps to have a little something in between."

she nodded.

"I'm bad with magic, but these gloves here absorb some of the blow if I'm hit with it." Sam explained as he slipped them on. "That's what the bandages are for on you. It'll absorb some of the physical impact. Ima bout to teach you some self defense, kiddo. So even if you don't fight, you can still quote unquote fight them off, at least til someone swoops in to save ya."

"S-So what you're telling me is you're gonna hit me."

"Oh c'mon, don't make it sound like I'm the bad guy here. I'm not going to hit you hard. Just try it, and if you still feel uncomfortable we'll stop. Promise. Ok?" She still looked uncertain. "If Rock Lee could make it by without any ninjutsu, you can make it too."

"Who's Rock Lee?"

This was going to be a long afternoon.

A jab here, a jab there, right hook, duck! Aurey stood there, trying her hardest to deflect them all, meanwhile Sam was barely breaking a sweat. She puffed out her cheeks in irritation. Watching his hands the entire time, she decided enough was enough, she was going to trip him up.

"You're doing pretty good, Aurey. Am I punching too hard?"

She gave a small smile, though she sounded winded as she replied, "Not at all! You could probably punch even harder, I can take it."

She egged him on. It was a punk move, something Mayhem would probably cook up, but she'd feel bad about it later.

"Oh yeah? Then here comes a big one!" 

Sam pulled back his arm, ready to haul off and sock her one. Unfortunately she had other plans. The moment he reeled back, Aurey sent a punch of her own his way, right in the stomach. It wasn't too hard, but it was enough to throw off his game and throw him off balance.

"H-Hey!" he lurched forward in surprise before tripping over his own feet and hitting the ground.

* The evil has been defeated.

The two could hear someone narrating from afar.

"Shut up!" Sam called out, but Aurey couldn't help but laugh.

The back door swung open, and Nala stood there with surprise on her face at the scene before her. "Aurey? Sam? Heh, what have you two been up to?"

Aurey ran to her, giving Nala a big hug. "Winning!"


End file.
